April Fools
by Grey Wolf of Xanthus
Summary: A day the twins just love to pieces


April Fools

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to JK Rowling, not to me. No one belongs to me, except my little Drake (other fanfic).  Guest appearance by me, guess who and I'll write you a fan fiction.

Note: This one is clean, no slash promise. I don't know if you people have school in April, I'm from South Africa, so excuse if this is wrong. 

Just a few extracts from a typical April fool's Day

**Harry's room. **

Harry wakes up and puts on his glasses only to find that he still can't see. "Ahhhhh I'm blind!!!!" He yells. The rest of his room comes to investigate. "um Harry, the glass of your glasses have been removed, Neville said and then everyone started laughing as Harry's whole face became purple with yellow spots. After finding his real glasses, Harry looks in the mirror and lets out another horrified scream.

"Oh relax Harry, it's not so bad." Ron said as he reached for the doorknob. When Ron touches it he is suddenly blown up to the size of Dudley. "NO!!!!" He yells as he grabs the mirror from Harry. "Relax Ron its not so bad." Harry tells him sarcastically.  

Meanwhile Neville had just open his trunk when a snitch like object flies out. Everyone, expecting the worst, ducks as it flies circles around them. When the little ball lands in the middle of the room they all scramble as far away as they can. After minutes of nothing happening Seamus slowly crawled towards it and picked it up, instantly it blew up, turning his whole face black and his hair green. A note slips out of the now empty ball. He picks it up and starts reading out loud.

"_Dear victims_

_CONGRAULATIONS!!!!!!! _

_You have just been April Fooled. The affects will last 24 hours unless we messed it up. Then  it's permanent. Enjoy the days activities_

_Yours _

_Gred and Forge "_

**Gryffindor Common room**

All the students, except Fred and George stood there talking angrily. Each had a trick which was worse than the first. Hermione's hair was all stiff and stood out in all directions,  Ginny was 8 feet tall and her legs had barber (red and white) strips running down them, Lee Jordan's face was all fuzzy so that he looked like a werewolf with dreadlocks, Percy was all rubbery and he would bounce up in the air like a ball when anyone touched him. 

Professor McGonagall came into the common room, her hair was in a similar state as Hermione's only hers had flowers growing at the tips. "Get to breakfast everyone and if anyone sees Fred and George send them to me." She yelled angrily. "No need Professor." George said from the stairs. They all turned and gasped at the twins. They both had whiskers, rat tails and ears. "Wish I knew who did this, bloody brilliant!" Fred said.

**Breakfast**

All the teachers dig into their porridge and soon after finishing all of them have beards as long as Dumbledore (all except Snape, he hates breakfast), Dumbledore's is now twice as long and florescent pink. Malfoy now has a tail. He walks to the Slytherin table and passes a girl with brown hair, she has a tail too. As they pass each other their tail curl around each others and they fall backwards, back to back. "I am so sorry!" The girl exclaims "It's been curling around stuff all morning but you're the cutest thing I have caught all morning." 

Elsewhere in the great hall a blonde girl in Hufflepuff was having trouble reaching her plate, she had been turned into a hobbit and one in Raven claw had been turned into an elf. The rest of the hall had similar problems.

**Herbology******

"Get out all of you! No one is seeing my poor babies like this!" Professor Sprout yells as she bars the door to the greenhouse. Inside all the plants have been transfigured into little bunny rabbits, one who was sitting now at Prof. Sprout's feet. She yells in horror and starts crying. She picks up the bunny and hugs it to her "My poor Mandrake!!" All the students back away slowly and then start running.

**Charms**

"Okay everyone, swish and flick, all together now." The whole class goes up in fireworks. Poor professor Flitwick is caught by a particularly large rocket and is flown up to the top of the chandelier. "Oh no! Wait Professor, I'll get you down." Hermione says as she lifts her wand. " No wait go get a ladder I don't want to go to Mars." 

**Potions**

Snape comes in. His robe has been turned pink and it has blue flowers on it. "Fifty point off to anyone that laughs at me." He moves to the black board and starts writing down ingredients. "Today  we are gonna make a dexterity potion…" At the mention of the word potion he jumps around and starts singing "I'm a little teapot..." and the movements that goes with it.  All the students ram their hands into their mouths not to laugh "I'LL GET WHOEVER IS REASPONSABLE!!!!!!!!!!" He glares at Harry but decided that even Harry wouldn't do that to his own face on purpose.

**Later that day…**

Fred and George sit together laughing, "That was the best one ever." George

_Flashback:_

_Early morning, the sun had hardly risen, when Fred and George snuck out of their room giggling. "This is gonna be the best one ever." Fred whispered and George agreed silently. They set off to plant a few surprises for the coming morning that would surely get them each detention for the rest of the year (if someone could pin it on them), but some things are worth it..._

The End.


End file.
